


Kinktober Day Five - Draco Malfoy

by Wildafluwer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Kinktober, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildafluwer/pseuds/Wildafluwer
Summary: Being bored in class leads to y/n teasing Draco to the point of them ending up in an empty and dark broom closet.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 168





	Kinktober Day Five - Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> October 5th  
> Kink: Daddy Kink  
> Character: Draco Malfoy  
> Warnings: Smut and a very brief mention of feeling 'ill'.

Transfiguration with McGonagall was the most draining and boring class of the day. The class was very lively and everyone was chatting since McGonagall had set an assignment and sent everyone to work. Most people were doing the work whilst talking but that didn’t make the lesson any less tiring. You were sat next to your boyfriend, Draco.

“Bloody hell, I’ve never been so bored.” You groan, leaning back on your seat and yawning. You hear him chuckle as he sets done his quill and turns in his seat. “We’ve only got half an hour left.” He smiles as I roll my eyes at him and let out another groan. He laughs and pick up his quill to continue writing on the parchment paper. 

“I hate how perky you are sometimes.” You mutter playfully under your breath, grabbing my own quill to resume writing. Though, after a few minutes, boredom overcame you again. To have some fun, you smirk and lean towards Draco ever so slightly. You rest you hand on his knee but he doesn’t bat an eye or even acknowledge you. You pout, gliding it a bit further up his thigh. He still ignores you but you hear his breath catch on his throat. 

He coughs before carrying on much to your dismay. You slice your hand even further up so it’s resting on his upper thigh and he finally looks away form his paper. A light blush is spread across his perfect face and a hint of a smile is behind his eyes. “What are you doing?” He hisses in a hushed voice as you shrug your shoulders innocently. “Me? I’m not doing anything.” You say as you push your hand up the last bit to rest over his crotch which his trousers are now starting to strain against.

He almost chokes again, running his hand through his white hair. He shoots you a glare when your start to slowly palm him through the thin material of his school trousers. “Stop it!” He growls but he doesn’t push away your hand. Instead, you grab him harder and palm him a bit faster. He let’s out an unintentional whimper which you silence as you slam your lips onto his. Aware that this is a classroom, you only peck his lips before pulling away and smirking. 

He shakes his head, biting down on his bottom lip when you slip your hand inside his trousers. He looks around, making sure no ones watching though his robe does hide his lap from view. Thankful you’ve sat at the back of the class, you silently unbutton his trouser button to slip your hand through with ease. You reach into his black boxers and grab his length. He grabs onto the desk, knuckles turning white when you swipe your thump over his needy and red tip. 

“Bloody hell.” He mutters breathily when you start jerking him off. You hand moves torturously slow as you pump him with a slight flick of your wrist. “Do you like that, daddy?” You whisper seductively in his ear, barely registering the kinky name you’ve called him. You check his reaction, seeing his cheeks flush a bright red and his dick get even harder in your hand.

You smirk, leaning towards him and kissing his neck. “Call me that again Princess.” He begs, almost breaking the desk with how tightly he’s gripping it. “You want to get out of here and fuck me, daddy?” You oblige, calling him the name again. The noise he makes, makes you almost drip with wetness. “Professor McGonagall, Y/N’s not feeling well. Can I take her down to the nurse?” Draco calls out to McGonagall. 

You don’t even bother trying to make yourself look ill since she nods her head and dismisses the two of you. You pull your hand out of his boxers and trousers, grabbing your stuff as he does the same but pulls his robe around him to cover the large and obvious bulge as well as his unbuttoned pants.

As soon as you’ve left the room, you’re pinned against a wall of a dark broom closet. Before you know it, both of you’re shirts are off and your skirt is bunched up around your waist, panties moved to the side. Draco’s trousers are discarded on the floor along with his boxers as he lines his rock hard and leaking dick up with your socked entrance. He lifts you up and you wrap your legs around his waist before he pushes into you in one swift motion.

You let out a rather loud moan before muffling the noise my shoving your face into his Draco’s neck. He starts slowly moving in and out of you, attempting to tease you like you did him but being too impatient to ride it out. “Harder daddy.” You moan in his ear. He immediacy starts thrusting harder and faster, placing one hand on the wall behind you to steady himself. His hips thrust in and out of you at a steady yet swift pace as he hits deep inside of you. 

“You like that Princess?” He growls in your ear after feeling you clench around him already. “Yes Daddy.” You nod submissively and it drives him insane. He snaps his hips up into yours and you feel him throb and twitch inside of you. “I’m gonna cum Daddy.” You moan into his neck as he pulls your back and slams his lips onto yours. You kiss back instantly as his pace starts to falter. 

You run your hand through his soft hair, tugging on it when you topple over the edge. Intense pleasure washes over you as you clench tightly around him and release your juices around him. This pushes Draco over too, his pace very sloppy when he delivers a particularly sharp thrust, spilling his cum inside of you. It paints your walls and he milks it out before giving a few more soft thrusts to ride out both of your orgasms.

“Bloody hell.” He mutters, placing you down gently on the floor. He leans against you, pulling you into his embrace as you both attempt to catch your breath. You giggle at his exclamation, snaking your arms around his waist and leaning up to press a soft kiss on his lips. He smiles, kissing you back. “We should get changed, class is almost over.” He says and you nod.

You grab your shirt of the floor, slipping it over your head and buttoning it up. You pull down your skirt and run your fingers through your hair to make it look presentable again. “Ready?” You ask once you see he’s put his shirt and trousers back on again. He nods, grabbing your hand as you sneak out of the closet.


End file.
